


Fourth of July, Friendship, Fireworks, Love...

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [29]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Fourth of July, Funny, Happy, Humor, Neighbors, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and Mulder and Scully have made plans to spend it with some friends, safely of course. A bit of fluff and happiness to brighten your day.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Fourth of July, Friendship, Fireworks, Love...

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write this and try as I might, my fingers were not fast enough to get it done before the actual Fourth of July. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fluffy bit of fluff.

_July 4, 2020_

Scully set her glass of water in the sink and smiled. Everything was ready and she felt nervous with excitement. 

“Hey! You ready?” Mulder called from the staircase and she turned around, walking through the living room, to meet him and Faith as they reached the bottom. 

“Yup,” she answered as she smiled at them. Picking up Faith, she swung her around, kissing her cheeks. 

She was dressed in a pale denim blue sundress, with daisies and eyelets around the bottom, a pair of white bike shorts underneath, and a pair of Mary Jane sandals nearly the color of her dress. Scully placed her nose against the side of Faith’s head and took a deep breath, inhaling the unmistakable scent of sunscreen. 

“You ready, love? You wanna go for a walk?” 

At those words, Bella barked and ran over to them, bouncing excitedly, figuring out that they were all about to head out the door. 

“Yes, Bella, you’re coming along. Calm down, girl.” Mulder laughed as he reached for her leash and she barked again. 

“Bell,” Faith said, looking down at her and putting a finger on her lips. “Shhh.” Bella looked at her and sat down, softly whining, her tail wagging happily. Mulder looked at Scully and shook his head in disbelief. 

“Scully…” he said, clipping Bella’s leash on and shaking his head again. “I know we have joked about it, but… there is something about the way animals react to her. Even Grey, as small as she is, and being a feisty kitten, is gentle and different with Faith.” 

Scully looked at Grey as she sat on the back of the couch, her head tilted as she watched them preparing to leave. It was true, Mulder was right. 

Since he had found her under the porch nearly two weeks ago, she had changed from being a timid and tiny kitten. She had gained some weight and provided hours of entertainment and laughter. 

She had slept nearly every night in their bed, much to Mulder’s dismay. Or pretend dismay, as Scully had woken up to Grey cuddled beside him or laying squarely on his chest nearly every morning. He had acted as though he was annoyed by it, but she had seen his smile as he had scratched Grey under her little chin.

She loved to chase her toys or their hands, biting at their fingers as they had teased her to chase them. Not so with Faith, however. When Faith pet her, played with her, or got close to her, Grey had been gentle and slow, purring loudly as she had rubbed against Faith’s legs, hands, or her face. She was so calm with her, it was as though a spell had been cast over her. 

“Fucking spooky,” Mulder had whispered under his breath as he watched the change in Grey as Faith pet her with a smile. Scully was unable to argue as it was rather spooky to witness. 

“I’m not trying to say anything we don’t want to think about,” Mulder said quietly, pulling her attention from the thoughts of the past couple of weeks. “Some people just have a way with animals and I think she will be one of them.” He looked at Scully with a shrug and she looked at Faith, who smiled at her happily. 

“If that’s all she has a way with, then I can live with that,” Scully said, smiling softly at Faith, worry settling momentarily within her as she thought of William and his abilities. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Scully…” 

“I know,” she assured him, looking at him with a nod. “I know, Mulder.” He took a couple of steps forward and put his arm around her waist, pulling both of them close to him. 

“It’s not the same,” he whispered and she nodded, her forehead against his and Faith’s head on her shoulder. 

“Mama,” Faith said softly, patting her arm gently. Scully laughed and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and feeling a sense of calm settle over all of them. 

Until Bella whined softly and Mulder chuckled as he pulled back, smiling at Scully and kissing Faith’s cheek. He looked at Scully again and she nodded with a smile, the worry and sadness from minutes before now gone. 

“Okay, let’s get going, or we’ll be the last ones to arrive,” Mulder said and she nodded, ready to go and be around actual people, even if for a little while and even despite the heat of the day. 

The day after Father’s Day, Violet had come by during Faith’s nap time, to see how they were doing and if they needed anything. She had brought over some eggs from their chickens, something she had done a few times, and a chocolate cake she had made. 

A masked visit on the porch, with space between them, they had made plans to get together on the Fourth of July for the dinner that had been suggested back on Mother’s Day in May. It would not be a dinner though, but a potluck type picnic lunch in which they would remain outside, and spaced apart. None of them had been sick and had remained at home as much as possible during the mandated quarantine. 

The day after that plan was made, Rachel had called, checking in on them as well. Skinner had been in the background, grumbling that he had thought she was going to be FaceTiming them so they could see Faith. Rachel had sighed and a second later, the FaceTime was ringing. Skinner was there, coming close to the camera with a grin, calling for Faith. Rachel had rolled her eyes beside him and then smiled at him with such love in her eyes, Scully could not stop grinning as she had watched them. 

A discussion of a visit after so long was had and a plan began to form. The two of them would join them and the Turners for the potluck. Everyone was included with the conversation and for two weeks, every day, they had all taken their temperatures and recorded them to be sure they were not sick or showing any possible symptoms. None were found and they were all looking forward to seeing each other again, and also meeting for the first time. 

“I’ll get the backpack and you take Faith,” Scully said, kissing her cheeks and handing her over to Mulder. “Little Grey, we will be back soon, okay?” She picked up the kitten, who began to purr immediately as she was laid on her back in Scully’s arms. Her eyes closed and she meowed softly, causing Scully to laugh. 

“There you go. Faith gets it from you. Look how she responds when you hold her,” Mulder teased as he put Faith into the hiking carrier, putting on her sun hat and buckling her in, then sliding it onto his back. 

“I think I’ve _trained_ her to like laying this way. I can’t tell Bella to hush and she’s immediately quiet. That’s beyond my expertise,” she reasoned, stroking Grey’s ears and kissing her head. “You think she’ll be okay?” 

“For the tenth time _today_ , yes, I think she will be okay,” he said with a smile and she sighed with a nod. Walking over to the large scratching post and climbing toy, she set her down and rubbed her head again. 

“Be good, little Grey,” Scully said and Grey meowed, pushing her head into Scully’s hand. Scully hummed and Mulder cleared his throat. Turning around, she looked at him as he shook his head with a smile. 

“Come on. She’s fine.” 

“Okay, okay.” She glanced at her again before walking to the kitchen and taking the big blue bowl Mulder had purchased at the estate sale a few months ago out of the refrigerator. She had made potato salad with hard boiled eggs, the ones from Violet’s chickens, and also a summer pasta salad. 

Setting the bowls on the table, she added a bottle of wine to the backpack containing Faith’s extra clothes, diapers, and some toys. Putting it on, she picked up the bowls, and walked over to Mulder, Faith, and Bella. 

“Let me take the big bowl. You carry the smaller one and hold onto Bella.” 

He took the bowl from her and handed her the leash. Looking back at Grey once more, she stepped through the open door and into the heat of the day. Taking a breath as she stood in the shade of the porch while Mulder locked the door. 

“Did you put sunscreen on?” he asked, looking her up and down. 

“Umm… no. I forgot.” 

“Oh, wife,” he said, shaking his head with a heavy put upon sigh. “Turn around, please.” She did as he asked as he set the bowl on the porch swing and then she felt and heard him unzipping her backpack. A bottle was shaken and she knew it was the sunscreen she had packed in there last night. 

“Look at all that pale Irish Scully skin showing,” he said with a tsk, gesturing to her body, as he took the bowl from her and she slipped the backpack off and onto the porch. “You would have been a tomato by the end of the day, woman.” 

Laughing, she nodded and dropped the leash to step away and spray herself down. Starting with her neck and face, she held her hair away as she closed her eyes and pressed the nozzle. Her arms were next and she was careful not to get it on the black summer dress she had found in the back of the closet. A dress she had hardly worn, but bought for its simplicity. 

And the secret pockets. That was the seller as far as she was concerned. 

Arms and face done, she stepped back and handed him the bottle, turning around and moving her hair out of the way, silently asking him to get the back of her arms and her neck. 

He chuckled softly and she heard the floorboards creak as he moved toward the swing. Waiting, she gasped as she felt his lips on her neck, and her eyes closed. He kissed softly, his tongue licking gently, before he kissed her again. 

“Mulder,” she moaned, and he hummed against her skin. Kissing her once more, he pulled back and she opened her eyes with a shiver. “Sunscreen only or we _will_ be the last ones there.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He laughed and she gasped again as the cool sunscreen hit her skin. His fingers pressed into her neck, making sure the sunscreen was rubbed in well. The same was done to the backs of her arms; a kiss placed on her neck before she dropped her hair and turned around. 

“Thank you,” she said with a smirk and he nodded. “Do you have sunscreen on, or do you need some assistance?” 

“As much as I would love that, I put mine on when I did Faith’s, so I’m good. Let’s put this back and we’ll be on our way.”

She nodded and took the sunscreen from him, placing it in the backpack before sliding it back on. She looked him up and down, enjoying the sight of him in a crisp white short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark brown shorts. They each picked up their bowl and she grabbed the leash, stepping off the porch and into the hot sun. 

“Christ, it’s hot,” Mulder stated as they left the driveway. “I’m all for this little gathering, but shit. It’s so goddamn hot.” 

“Language,” she laughed, looking up at him and glancing at Faith, but she agreed with him, it _was_ hot. 

“Jaf!” Faith shouted, clapping her hands and laughing, when they turned left out the driveway. 

“Yeah, honey. We’re going to see Jaf,” Mulder said with a smile, glancing at Scully. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Turner’s house. Faith clapped her hands again and kicked her feet as she looked at the big giraffe in their yard. 

“Jaf! Hi, Jaf!” she called and they stopped to let her say hello. As she did, Scully took their masks out of the baby carrier backpack, handing Mulder his, and putting on her own. 

Scully looked around the yard and saw that a few canopies had been set up and tables with tablecloths and chairs sat under them. The front door opened and Violet walked out wearing a mask and carrying a basket. Stopping at the table, she put it down and started to unpack it, setting out paper plates, napkins, plastic cups, and containers of utensils. 

Looking up, she saw them standing there and they could see her smiling happily even behind her mask. Leaving the table, she walked toward them, meeting them at the end of the driveway.

“Hello! It’s so good to see you again,” she said, nodding at them and waving to Faith. “Hey there, sweetie pie.” 

“Jaf!” she said, pointing at the giraffe to her left. 

“Yup! That’s Jaf. She’s not at all a huge giraffe in a regular sized yard,” Violet said with a roll of her eyes. They all laughed and continued up the driveway, Bella bouncing excitedly as Violet gave her some pats, and set the food down on the designated table. 

“We set up a staked area for Bella, as we don’t have a completely fenced yard,” Violet said, pointing to the spot and rubbing Bella’s head. “Also, Denis bought a small plastic pool to fill up later, as she is a Lab, and “might want to go for a dip.”” She made finger quotes and stared at them as they laughed. 

“That’s a good idea. We should get a pool for her to play in,” Mulder said and Scully nodded. 

“We had a dog who used to love to play in our kids little plastic pool. Denis was giddy to find one for Bella today.” 

“What will you do with it after today?” 

“Oh, I’m sure Denis will find _some_ use for it. That man…” They all laughed as she shook her head. Scully found the clip for the lead and attached Bella to it. She ran around, stopping short of the tables, but with enough space to lie in the shade. 

The front door opened and Denis came out, also wearing a mask. He came down the steps carrying two bowls and caught sight of them as he reached the bottom. 

“Hey! So happy to see you three… four,” he called out, setting the food down and walking over to them. Putting out his hand, he pulled it back right away. “Old habits are hard to break.” They laughed and bumped elbows with him instead, each of them feeling the awkward, but necessary, difference of it. 

“So, the food is all ready. I’m just gonna go back in and get the rest. Did Violet tell you about the pool? I didn’t want to fill it earlier, not wanting to entice a certain little girl.” He looked up at Faith who was looking over at the giraffe. “But I can see that she is otherwise engaged at the moment.” They all chuckled, knowing without actually looking where her attention lay. 

“We turned out of the driveway and she knew we were coming to see you, or more appropriately, coming to see Jaf.” 

“Jaf. Mama. Jaf.” 

“See?” 

They all laughed and Denis went inside to get the food. Scully took off her backpack, took out the bottle of wine, and handed it to Violet and she smiled and went inside to open it. Scully took out the hand sanitizer too, sliding the bottle in the pocket of her dress. 

“God, it’s hot,” Mulder said again as he took off his backpack and set it down on the grass. He unbuckled Faith and lifted her out, knowing she would make a beeline for the giraffe. 

As she gained her balance, wobbling a little in the grass, a car pulled up the road, slowing at the giraffe and then drove up the driveway. 

“Oh… look who’s here little girl,” Mulder said, lifting her up and walking toward the car. 

Skinner and Rachel stepped out, much to Faith’s ecstatic surprise, both wearing masks. She screeched and waved excitedly, causing everyone to laugh. 

“So, what’s the protocol here?” Skinner asked gruffly, as Rachel opened the back door and took out a bag. “I haven’t seen that girl in months and I’m due for a hug, but I don’t want to cause any harm.” 

“We’ve taken as many precautions as we can. We’re all wearing masks. Well, except for Faith. She’s too little to understand how to breathe properly while wearing it. We’re going to be eating together soon, we’re outside… I think we’re okay with a hug.” Scully smiled as she stepped closer to them, nodding a hello at Rachel. Skinner let out a breath and nodded. 

“Up. Up.” Faith said, reaching toward Skinner. Mulder made to hand her over, but Scully stopped him. 

Taking out the hand sanitizer, she squeezed some into Skinner's open palms and he quickly rubbed them together. With a glance and a nod from Scully, he took Faith from Mulder and spun her around, both of them laughing. 

“Oh, little girl, I’ve missed you.” Faith touched Skinner’s face with her hands and smiled, laughing as she touched his mask. Scully stepped closer to him, touching his upper arm. 

“It’s good to see you. In the flesh.” She smiled and he nodded. 

“You too, Dana. And you, Mulder.” 

“You two as well. Rachel,” Mulder said, nodding at her and she winked. 

“Fox. Dana. Miss Faith, a pleasure as always.” 

“Jaf. Jaf,” Faith said, pointing at the giraffe and then looking at Skinner expectantly. He nodded and walked closer to the giraffe, ready to do her bidding. 

“Oh, hello,” Violet called behind them and they all turned to look at her. She walked closer and Scully gestured to her. 

“This is Violet Turner. Violet, this is Rachel Clarke and that is Walter Skinner.” 

“It’s good to meet you both. Denis, my husband, is inside. He should be out soon,” Violet said, her eyes crinkling with a smile. 

“Should I give these to you or should I put them on the table?” Rachel asked Violet, indicating the bag she was holding. 

“Does anything need to be warmed up? Or is it a cool dish?” 

“Well, there _is_ a salad, but also fettuccine Alfredo.” 

“Fettuccine Alfredo, you say?” Scully asked, looking at Mulder, and then over at Skinner, a knowing smile on her face. He stared back with a look she had seen many times in the past. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, not _needing_ to hear him say it, but wanting to know for sure. “Did you make that, Rachel?”

“No, Walter did. It’s one of his specialties,” Rachel said with a chuckle. 

“Is it now?” Scully said with a smile and a wink and Skinner shook his head. 

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Rachel laughed as Skinner walked over to them again, sighing heavily, shaking his head as he looked at Faith. 

“Well, I _was_ happy to see your mama,” he told her and Scully laughed. She looked over at Rachel with a smile and cleared her throat. 

“I’m just teasing him because _his_ specialty is actually one of _my_ mother’s recipes. One which I shared with him when your first date didn’t quite go as planned,” Scully explained and Rachel looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Is that right?” she asked, turning to look at Skinner. “Hmm. Well, no wonder it was so good. If Mrs. Scully was half as good a cook as she was kind, then it makes sense it was such a good second date.” Scully laughed and nodded, turning to look at Mulder who winked and chuckled. 

Rachel took the salad from the bag and handed the bag to Violet, who went inside to warm it up. At the suggestion to get in the shade, they all walked over to the tables, Bella barking a greeting. Setting down the salad, Rachel walked over to her, saying hello and giving her some pats. 

“She’s gotten so big,” Skinner said, looking at Faith with a sigh. “I know we’ve seen her a lot on the phone, but it’s not a true judge of her growth the way it is to see her person.” 

“She has,” Scully agreed, smiling at both of them, before looking over at Rachel as she pet Bella. 

She was wearing a teal knee-length sundress and cute black wedge sandals. As she stood up, she brushed her hair back and caught Scully’s eye. Her eyes flicked over to Skinner, watching him with Faith. Looking back at Scully, she nodded and Scully grinned as she nodded back, knowing the past few months had been good for them. 

Violet and Denis came out, the last of the food set down on the table. Introductions were made again before they went back in again to get the drinks. Two pitchers of ice water and two bottles of wine were set on the table and everyone looked at each other. 

Skinner handed Faith to Mulder and stepped back, standing with Rachel. Scully stood beside Mulder and everyone took off their masks, each of them taking a deep breath. 

“Well… it’s nice to _really_ see everyone,” Violet said and they all laughed. 

Taking turns, they filled their plates and sat down in family groups, keeping distance between them. Mulder held Faith as Scully prepared a small plate for her from her own. When it was finished, he began to feed her and they all laughed as they watched her wiggling with happiness as she ate. 

There was a lot of laughter. Everyone was glad to be around other people again. Stories were told of arguments from being in close quarters without much of a chance to break up the monotony of the days. Shows were discussed, which ones the others had seen, and which had been favorites. 

“We did a puzzle that, I swear to god, had five shades of blue in the sky,” Skinner said, shaking his head and looking at Rachel. She laughed and nodded, crossing her arms on top of the table. 

“It was probably the worst… not a fight exactly, but definitely a heated discussion that we have had. I think of myself as a patient person, but those few days… I most assuredly was not,” Rachel said and Skinner scoffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

“I had all the colors arranged by varying shades and then _this_ guy…” She inclined her head toward Skinner and he cleared his throat with his eyebrows raised. “Yeah… you. _He_ comes into the room and starts trying pieces and not putting them back where he found them.”

“She slapped my hands. Twice,” he said, holding up two fingers and she turned her head to look at him. 

“Because apparently once wasn’t enough for you to get it.” She stared at him and everyone laughed. Scully squeezed Mulder’s knee as she watched Skinner and Rachel smiling and silently speaking to one another. 

“Wow,” Mulder said quietly, covering her hand with his own. “It _is_ annoying watching people speak without speaking.” He squeezed her hand and she laughed, leaning against him with a happy sigh, Faith beginning to fall asleep on his lap; the warmth of the day causing a flush in her cheeks and making her sleepy. 

“I’m happy they’re both happy- especially Skinner. He deserves someone like her,” Scully said, as Violet laughed at something Rachel said. “I’m glad she was the one you found. For you. For him.”

“Hmm,” he hummed. “Your mom found her.”

“What?” She sat up slightly and turned her head to look at him. 

“She was here on a Wednesday, like always. It was the day we hung the clothesline out back, actually. She suggested that I should see a therapist and gave me a list of names that people she knew had suggested to her. Rachel was the third person I met with and I liked her almost immediately.” 

Scully shook her head, looking at him and then at Faith, whose mouth was open as she slept against Mulder’s shirt. Turning her head, she looked over at Rachel and Skinner. They were laughing and arguing as she reached for his hand and leaned back toward him. As he looked at her and smiled, her hand in his, Scully felt tears prick her eyes at the love she saw between them. 

“And here I thought it was just the fettuccine recipe,” she said softly and Mulder laughed. 

“I think it’s fair to say it could be both,” he responded, his hand moving to rest on her chair, rubbing her back gently. 

“Either way, it was my mom. Working to get _us_ together and unknowingly doing the same for another couple.” She sighed and shook her head. “I wish I could thank her properly for all she did. I miss her so much, Mulder.” 

“I know.” He squeezed her neck gently and she turned her head toward him, not wanting her tears to cause any undue sadness to the others. She took a deep breath and bent her head to kiss Faith’s head, breathing in her sun-kissed scent as she calmed down. 

“You okay?” Mulder asked softly and she nodded, her cheek resting on Faith’s head as she took another deep breath. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. 

“Dana?” Violet said and she raised her head, wiping at her eyes. She sat up and gave Violet a shaky smile. 

“Yes. I’m sorry. I was just thinking of my mother.” She waved away any other words she may have said and took a deep breath

“No apology is necessary. I understand.” Violet smiled and Scully nodded, wiping at her eyes again. “Who’s ready for dessert?” 

“Yes, please,” Mulder said, raising his hand and Violet nodded with a smile, standing along with Denis. 

Rachel stood as well, collecting the disposable plates they had used and throwing them in the trash. Scully joined in cleaning up and soon the tables were cleared. Bella had a bowl of scraps, including ham, and she was immensely happy. Faith slept on, resting on Mulder’s chest, his hand stroking up and down her back. 

“So, we usually do a cake with blueberries and strawberries like the Stars and Stripes, but this year… well, we thought we’d do something a little different,” Violet said, coming over to the table and setting down a pink, three layered, Jell-O mold. Scully looked at her in shock and then at Mulder, who winked at Violet. 

“You planned this?” she asked him and he shrugged. 

“What’s a holiday without a dessert that represents the Fourth of July, fireworks, America, God, and love?” She grinned at him and he pumped his eyebrows. “You’ll notice though, that it’s _not_ lemon-lime flavored.” She laughed and nodded, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Thank you.” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

Violet served the dessert, leaving the plates on the table, and they each went over separately to pick them up. Glancing over her shoulder, Scully saw Denis filling the plastic pool for an inquisitive Bella. When it was halfway full, he let her explore it, drinking the water and then tentatively stepping inside. 

Once she figured it out, she would run around and then lay down in the pool, panting with happiness. Everyone sat facing her, watching her enjoying herself, as they ate their dessert. 

“We definitely need a pool,” Mulder said and Scully agreed with a nod, laughing at the fun Bella was having. 

“Of course it wouldn’t be just for Bella for long.” 

“No, but it’s just going to get hotter as the summer progresses, and it’s a good idea.” 

“So, how's the kitten?” Rachel asked and Mulder mock groaned softly. 

“You mean our new baby?” he asked Rachel and she laughed. 

“Stop it,” Scully said and shook her head. “It’s not that bad.” 

“She wanted to bring her today,” he teased, and she shoved him gently. “Has a leash for her and everything.” 

_“Stop,”_ she laughed, shaking her head. “You make me sound like a crazy person.” 

“Well…” He shrugged and they all laughed. 

Soon, it was time to pack up and head back home. Faith woke up and wanted Skinner to hold her. His smile as he put his mask back on and came to Scully for more hand sanitizer, was one that warmed her heart, proving once again that he would have been a great father. 

Skinner walked around with Faith, looking at all the wooden animals in the yard. They all put their masks back on and began to clean up, to get ready to say their goodbyes. Mulder and Denis took the chairs into the garage as Violet filled the basket she brought out earlier with the extra plates, utensils, and cups. Rachel and Scully moved everything to one table and removed the tablecloths. 

“I’d like to see you all again. Soon,” Rachel said, when Violet had gone inside. “Maybe we could come to your place, or meet at a park somewhere? Bring some lunch and meet up?” 

“I’d like that,” Scully said, touching her upper arm and rubbing softly. “ _We’d_ like that.”

“Good.” Rachel sighed and nodded. She looked over at Skinner and she sighed again. “It’s been a long time, but you remember that discussion we had at Christmas?” 

“Yeah,” Scully said with a smile, remembering the conversation they had about her and Skinner. 

“Well, obviously you know that with the quarantine we’ve been together. That was… different. We went from newly dating to basically living together in less than six months. I’ve _never_ done that. Never lived with anyone that way actually,” she admitted, with a shake of her head. “It was good and bad, but mostly good. It… it really changed me and my view of relationships. The threat of a horrible virus will do that, I suppose.” She laughed and Scully smiled. 

”I love him so much. I’m thankful every day for him, despite his crazy jigsaw puzzle ways.” Scully laughed and Rachel joined in. 

“Well, I’d say if you two could survive this, you can survive anything.” 

“I agree.” 

“Hey. You about ready?” Mulder asked and Scully nodded. He touched Rachel’s back and she nodded. 

The backpacks were loaded up, Faith was given one last squeeze from Skinner before she was placed in the carrier, and Bella was coerced away from the little pool, before they all said goodbye to Denis and Violet, thanking them for a great day. 

“It was our pleasure to have the company,” Violet said, her hands clasped at her chest. “I wish I could give you all a hug.” They smiled at her and Scully rubbed her upper arm. 

“One day. Thank you, Violet. We’ll see you soon.” 

Gathering their bowls, a container of leftovers, and a large piece of the Jell-O dessert in a separate container, they walked down the driveway with Skinner and Rachel. Stopping at the car, they said goodbye, with a promise of an upcoming visit. 

Waiting for them to drive away, they walked home in the late afternoon sunlight, waving goodbye to Denis, Violet, and Jaf. Taking off their masks, they each sighed, happy with the day. 

“That was fun,” Mulder said and she nodded. “And to think I would have gone kicking and screaming to a potluck picnic like that in the past.” 

“Like a child, you mean,” she teased. 

“As if you were some party girl with heaps of friends.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Things change though, like I’ve said before. This girl,” he said, touching Faith’s foot. “She’s changing us for the better, Scully.” 

“She is indeed,” she said, looking up at Faith with a smile as they continued home. 

Once they walked through the door, they put away the leftovers and everyone went upstairs to bathe and change clothes. Grey, who had apparently slept the entire time they were gone, ran around chasing the tail of Faith’s towel, as she giggled and dragged it down the hallway. 

As the sun began to set and the air cooled a little, they brought their meal of leftovers out onto the porch. Mulder, at Scully’s suggestion, had gone out to the garage earlier to find the small table and chairs they had set up years ago. Finding them, he had rinsed them and left them to dry in the grass before bringing them onto the porch. 

“I think my favorite meal we ever ate out here, was the night among the snow aliens,” he said, as he set the food down and Scully smiled. 

“It was freezing out.” 

“I’d rather have that than this oppressive heat. Phew, it’s hot.” 

“But, we’re in the shade and might possibly hear and see some fireworks. All without leaving our home. Can’t get much better than that,” she said with a shrug. 

“Plus, we have non-taint flavored Jell-O for dessert.” He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed with a nod. 

They sat down and began to eat the pasta salad and ham, with a side of apples and strawberries for Faith. She toddled around with Bella, accepting bites offered to her when she came near, an outside dinner not as structured as an inside one. 

“This was a good idea,” Mulder said, and Scully looked at him with a smile. 

“Of course it was a good idea. It was mine after all.” He laughed and nodded, giving Faith a small piece of ham before she walked over to the porch swing and touched it gently. 

“Yes. You’re a genius, Miss Scully,” he teased and she nodded as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth. 

“No sugar, Sherlock,” she said with a smirk and he laughed and nodded as the first firework was heard. 

“Oh!” Faith gasped, turning around and looking at them. “Oh.” She walked over and tried to get into Scully’s lap. She lifted her and sat her down, looking in the direction of the sound of the firework. 

Another went off and she gasped again. This time they could see it, but just barely. A flash of green across the evening sky. 

“Oh!” Faith said, as another went shooting up, clapping her hands excitedly. 

Scully smiled as she laid her cheek against the top of Faith’s head, her eyes on Mulder. He smiled as he reached across the table for her hand and she grasped it, squeezing gently. 

Lifting her head, she took a deep breath as she watched the multicolored sky and listened to the booming echoes they created. Faith leaned her head back against her chest and Scully closed her eyes, as thoughts of past Fourth of July’s filled her mind. 

The happy shouts in the air, her mother’s laughter, her father’s warnings to be careful, her first sip of beer when she was thirteen and the way the yeasty taste made her feel warm, writing her name in the air with a sparkler, and the sound of neighborhoods full of fireworks going off simultaneously. 

Opening her eyes, she smiled and squeezed Mulder’s hand again. He laced their fingers together and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. 

“Next year we’re getting sparklers,” she told him, as another firework boomed and Faith squealed with excitement. 

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed with a smile, squeezing her hand as they looked out across the yard and watched the evening sky light up with a rainbow of colors. 


End file.
